


A Courting Dance

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 3fan_holidays, F/M, Fest, Gift Fic, M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Harry agrees to escort Hermione to a Ministry Gala to celebrate Yule traditions and find himself doing the ancient Saturnalia dance with Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Courting Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> **Notes:** Thank you to for the beta – written for the lovely at this fic had to be under 2k words in length

* * *

Harry tugged at the high collar of his formal dress robes, wondering how he'd let Hermione talk him into this gala charity ball. His hand was slapped away and Harry barely contained his yelp as Hermione readjusted his tie. He had to admit that she looked gorgeous, with her hair arranged in soft curls around her face and the way the shimmering gold of her gown seemed to glow against her skin. 

"Honestly, Harry!" She chided him gently. "You act like this is the Yule Ball of our fourth year!"

"I feel about fourteen again," he grumbled under his breath, eyes taking in the lavish decorations around them.

"Nonsense," Hermione told him, tucking her hand in the crook of his arm. "You're a handsome young man who also happens to be filthy rich. You need to socialize now that you're done with your training and the clinic has been established."

Harry felt his cheeks heat, protesting. "I'm not filthy rich!" 

Hermione smirked. "Of course you are, Harry. Even after the vault you gave to Andromeda and Teddy, funding the clinic, and establishing the foundation, you are _still_ wealthier than the Malfoys."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's what I get for letting you handle my finances!" 

Smiling, Hermione kissed his cheek. "You're twenty-four years-old, Harry, a healer specializing in abused children, _and_ the most powerful wizard alive. You need to stop hiding behind me and find someone to at least spend time with."

Harry looked around the ornately decorated ballroom and the witches and wizards dressed in their glittery best. He spotted several familiar faces dotting the tables and the couples who were already on the dance floor. Ron and Lavender moved slowly along the outside, her rounded belly keeping Ron at a respectable distance. Ginny and Dean Thomas swayed to the music near the center of the crowd. There were the typical Ministry officials – Harry could hear Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice from somewhere in a throng of people near the entrance. 

A flash of white-blond hair caught his eye, but it was the tall, dark haired man leaning in to listen to Draco Malfoy that made Harry's heart stutter and his breath catch in his chest. 

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione's voice was soft. "Snape's the reason you don't even bother to date any more, isn't it? I thought you might've gotten over him by now."

Harry tore his eyes away, taking a deep breath before he gave her a sharp shake of his head. "Unfortunately, no."

"You never told me what happened when you went to Hogwarts to ask him about having access to the Book of Magical Children."

Pain washed through him but Harry ruthlessly squashed it. "He refused to see me; McGonagall was the one who made arrangements for the foundation to receive the names of Muggleborn magical children when they are born." 

They'd been able to find and relocate three magical children from Muggle orphanages in the past six months. Several others had benefitted from the outreach program Hermione had started after she'd completed her studies, all of which was run out of Harry's Magical Children's Center. 

"Ah, Miss Granger, you are looking particularly delicious this evening." 

Harry's head came up sharply and he gritted his teeth at the smooth, cultured tones of Lucius Malfoy. He's been prowling around Hermione for the past few weeks, attempting to _make amends_ for her treatment at Malfoy Manor during the war. Seemed suspicious to Harry that this _need_ to make reparations had come after his wife divorced him to marry a younger man. For once, Harry questioned his decision not to become an Auror.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione smiled way too warmly. "Thank you so much for the invitations."

Things were adding up in Harry's mind and he shot Hermione a look as Malfoy leaned over to kiss the back of her hand. Only the delighted look in Hermione's eyes and the flush of pleasure on her cheeks keep Harry from saying something he might regret. Malfoy retained his hold on Hermione's hand and tucked it into his arm, subtly pulling Hermione away from him.

"Good to see you, Mr. Potter." 

Malfoy, every bit the welcoming host, inclined his head as Harry tried to school his face into a neutral expression. There was actually warmth in Malfoy's face when Harry looked at him, and he immediately shot Hermione an accusing look. He didn't mind escorting his best friend to _the_ event of the season, but for some reason it felt like he'd been misled. Hermione had to know it would be painful for him to see Severus Snape, especially with Draco Malfoy hanging from his arm. 

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry muttered, watching gloomily as Hermione was drawn against Malfoy's side. "And as I see that Hermione is in good hands, I'll just—" 

"Nonsense, you simply must stay for the traditional Saturnalia dance, _Harry_ , Malfoy gave him an assessing look. "Ah, Draco, nice of you both to join us."

Harry stiffened, but didn't turn around. He'd figured out during the year they'd spent looking for Horcruxes, when the dreams he had of naked blokes had outnumbered the dreams of girls, why he'd never pressed Ginny for anything beyond a few fumbling kisses. Draco Malfoy had never made an appearance in his dreams in that capacity. Snape, on the other hand, had starred in more that Harry wanted to think about. 

"You're looking well, Headmaster." 

Hermione looked beyond Harry's shoulder and he could almost feel Snape's breath on the back of his neck. Harry's heart sped up as Draco Malfoy stepped around him and exchanged pleasantries with his father and Hermione. He could almost feel the heat from Snape's body, but knew it was his over-active imagination wishing it.

"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson, shimmering in a silver gown that appeared to have been painted on her, appeared as flute began to play. Capturing his hand, Parkinson tugged him towards the dance floor.

"Potter."

Snape's voice was low and sent a shiver down Harry's spine, just as the elder Malfoy swept by with Hermione. Harry turned slowly and met Snape's eyes, surprised at the intensity there. 

"The Saturnalia dates back to ancient times; it is poor form not to participate," Snape said, watching him carefully as he slowly extended his arm. 

Harry swallowed hard, feeling again like an awkward teenager, and took Snape's arm. They stepped out on to the dance floor and Harry closed his eyes as he was drawn closer to Snape, who slid an arm around his waist. Snape was only a half a head taller than Harry and, as he drew Harry even closer, they seemed to fit perfectly together. Harry held himself stiffly, trying not to notice the warmth of Snape's hands, and the scent that combined subtle hints of pine, citrus, and something uniquely Snape. His body, unfortunately, had found that it liked being this close to the object of his fantasies.

"I do not bite, Potter."

"If you say so," Harry muttered, before raising his voice. "I'm pants at dancing, sir, don't want to step on your foot."

"If you find it distasteful to be close to me—"

"Says the man who refused to even speak to me six months ago!" Harry snapped, subtly trying to step back so that Snape wouldn't feel his erection.

"Self-preservation takes many forms, Potter," Snape tugged him closer, until their bodies brushed. "Some traits are deeply engrained."

Harry's breath caught in his chest as he felt the hard length beneath Snape's robes. "Why…why would you decide to talk to me now, then?" 

"I have it on good authority that you would welcome my advances." Snape's breath was hot against his ear, sending a jolt of arousal through him. 

Swallowing hard, Harry gave in to his body and cautiously pressed closer. "But no one knows how I feel--" His eyes caught smile of Hermione grinning at him as Lucius Malfoy swirled her past them and it suddenly all made sense. "How long have they been dating?"

"Long enough for Lucius to decide he wants to give Miss Granger anything that will make her happy." 

Harry snorted at the sneer in Snape's - _Severus_ ' - voice and knew what had happened. Hermione wanted him happy. "And you learning that I might have a _crush_ on you convinced you to torment me?" 

"Learning that you perhaps returned some of same sentiments I might have harboured intrigued me enough to take a risk," Severus said in a low voice, their bodies now pressed flush together.

Harry trying to swallow the groan that erupted but wasn't successful. "So this is a dance of seduction?" He asked, managing to keep his voice level. 

Severus stiffened slightly. "I'm not interested in simply seduction, Potter," he growled. "This is more of a courting dance, for me at least, so if you are looking for someone for a one-off, seek other company!"

As Harry's befuddled brain processed the statement, his body pressed even closer to Severus. "Yessss," he hissed, moving his face towards Severus.

"Merlin, Potter!" Severus gasped as his thigh slipped between Harry's legs and he could feel how hard Harry was. "You'd better Apparate us out of here before we end up doing something scandalous in front of the Minister and the whole of Wizarding society."

Harry glanced up and saw they were in a dark alcove next to the dance floor. He opened his mouth to respond but Severus' mouth descended on his. It was awkward, with their noses bumping and teeth clicking before they found the right angle. Hesitation exploded into passion and Severus seemed determined to devour him. Harry gave up any pretense of dancing and wrapped both arms around Severus. 

Harry Apparated them directly to his bedroom before he gave himself over to Severus' demanding kiss. It was what Harry had fantasized it would be, with Severus staking his claim and Harry accepting. A hand tugged at his clothing, and Harry, already frustrated by Severus' formal robes, waved his hand to Banish them to the corner.

"Impatient, are we?" Severus lifted his head slightly. "You'll buy me new robes if those are irretrievable."

"Gladly," Harry breathed as Severus plucked off his glasses and put them somewhere. "You feel incredible!" He slid an arm around Severus' waist, hand moving down to splay across his arse and bring Severus flush against him. 

Severus kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Harry and maneuvering him onto the bed. His hands roamed down Harry's body, and his skin tingled everywhere Severus hands touched. Harry arched into Severus' touch, almost lifting off the bed when Severus licked the length of his prick.

"Please, Severus!"

"What do you want me to do, Harry?"

"I want you to fuck me, now!" Harry gasped, spreading his legs wide in invitation. 

Severus sat back on his knees, hands on Harry's thighs, and studied his face for moment. "Lube?"

Harry held up his hand and silently Summoned his lube from the bathroom. His whole body throbbed as he gave himself over to Severus. Harry didn't have much experience, but his body's response to Severus' was more intense than he'd ever imagines, tingles of magic skating across his skin enhancing every movement. His hands caressed every part of Severus he could as Severus' prepared him until he couldn't take it any more.

"Severus! Now!" Harry panted, tugging at his hair.

Moving up his body, Severus pushed his thighs towards his chest and Harry was thankful as the burn of penetration pulled him back from the edge. Severus moaned as he pulled back and thrust deep. Bracing his hands on either side of Harry's head, Severus slowly, thoroughly fucked Harry into the mattress, and the most incredible climax of Harry's life. 

"I think our courting dance turned out brilliantly," Harry said sleepily, cuddling close.

Severus snorted, his breath warm on Harry's temple. "Oh, I think our dance has only just begun."

* * *


End file.
